Moons
by BlackCat393
Summary: The moon goddess Yuèliang has come to earth for her Shen Gong Wu, but before she can be gone for long, she gains the affection of a young monk. I'm really bad at summaries, bear with me. It's not that bad of a story!


Yuèliang the moon goddess was not pleased. She already had to deal with the humans that stuck their flags on her moon, but now some idiot was shaking it around like crazy. "The Lunar Locket must have been found.", she whispered to herself. "I think I shall pay a visit to my old friend Dojo. Perhaps he will know where I may find my Shen Gong Wu."

It turns out the "idiot" in control of the Lunar Locket was a young xiaolin monk named Raimundo. He was having quite a fun time, making the moon do different tricks, flips, and spins. Finally, he put the locket in the vault and went to bed. Only moments later a loud knocking was heard at the door. Master Fung opened the door to find a beautiful young woman standing in a flowing strapless gown. "Is this the residence of a Dojo Kanojo Cho?" asked the girl. "Yes. Please come in.", answered Master Fung.

Yuèliang sat down on one of the chairs in the sunroom of the temple. Master Fung left and returned with a very sleepy Dojo. "Who wants to see me?" he asked. "A young lady. She did not give her name.", Master Fung answered. When Dojo came into the sunroom, he stared in disbelief. " Yuèliang?" he asked. The goddess smiled. "Yes, Dojo?" she said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was wondering where my necklace is.", said Yuèliang calmly. "The Lunar Locket? It's in the vault. Why?" asked Dojo. Yuèliang's calm state was quickly replaced by rage as she suddenly stood up. "Some idiot has been shaking me around like there is no tomorrow! I am guessing he lives within the temple. Do you know who it is?" she asked. Master Fung, who had been listening the entire time, now spoke up. "In the morning I will ask my students if the Lunar Locket has been in use. For now, we should get some rest.", he said.

The next morning Yuèliang sat in the sunroom in a pair of Xiaolin robes. A few minutes later Master Fung came in with his students trailing behind him. "These are my students, this is-" Master Fung was cut off when the goddess raised a hand for silence. "There is no need for introductions, I already know their names.", she said in a calm tone. Assembled in front of her were four young humans, three boys and a girl. Yuèliang stood up. "Tell me, do any of you know who I am?" she asked. They stared at her, not saying a word. Then one of the boys spoke up.

He was short and bald with a round head. He smiled up at the moon goddess. "Perhaps it would help if you were to give us your name?" he asked sweetly. Yuèliang smiled back politely. "Yes, Omi. Perhaps it would. My name is Yuèliang.", she answered. For a second Omi stood shocked. Yuèliang did not know if it was because she knew his name or if he now knew who she was. Then Omi bowed to her, with his hands clasped in front of him as if in prayer. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Yuèliang, goddess of the moon.", he whispered. The goddess laughed softly. "There is no need to be so formal, Omi. Please, stand up. Also, just call me Yue.", she giggled. Omi stood up straight and smiled at her. "Now I have a question for the four of you. Have any of you been using the Lunar Locket lately? Maybe last night?" asked Yue. A brunette boy spoke up this time. "Well, I was using it last night.", he said sheepishly. "I see. Would you go get it for me, Raimundo?" Yue asked him. Raimundo paused, then took off.

"Kimiko, do you know a young man with red hair, pale skin, and yellow goggles? I think he hangs around with a floating, masked, purple jester.", asked the goddess. Kimiko snickered. "That would be Jack Spicer. His 'jester' is named Wuya.", answered Kimiko. Yue was shocked. Then she burst out laughing. "Wuya? I can't believe she got out of the puzzle box! I told Dashi he needed something more powerful, and now she relies on a human!" Yue said between her laughing fits. "You know her?" asked the last boy. He had a western accent and a cowboy hat. "Yes, Clay, I do. I knew her many, many years ago though. Could you tell me the address of this, Jack Spicer?" Yue responded. "Um, sure." Clay took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down the address. Then he handed it to the goddess.

Just then Raimundo came running back, the Lunar Locket dangling from his hand. "Here you go ma'am.", he said as he handed over the Shen Gong Wu. "Thank you, Raimundo. Has Dojo told you what this Wu can do to me?" she asked, now addressing all of them. They shook their heads. "If someone wishes it, then they can control not only the moon, but they can control me. That is why I have come here, to take it back.", Yue explained. She clasped the locket around her neck and bowed. "Now I must be going. It was very nice to meet you all, and to see my dear, Dojo.", Yue said. She walked over to Dojo and patted him on the head. Then she disappeared.

The moon goddess reappeared in front of Jack Spicer's house. She opened the door and went inside, totally unnoticed. She walked into the basement to find Wuya and Jack plotting something that she had no use for. Suddenly Wuya stopped talking and silenced Jack. "I sense a presence in the room.", she said. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Wuya cut him off. "It's not you, Jack. There is someone else in here.", she added. "Well, I don't see anyone.", replied Jack. Yuèliang laughed. It was a beautiful sound, like the tinkling of a bell. Then Yue revealed herself. "It is pitiful that you rely on a human.", she said. Wuya turned to her direction. "Ah, Yuèliang. It's been a long time.", Wuya said, hints of annoyance in her voice. Yuèliang moved over to Jack. She turned to Wuya and asked, "May I?". Wuya shrugged. The goddess began to inspect the boy, pinching his arm, examining his eyes and ears, things like that. "This boy does not seem to be worth much. Why do you waste your time on him?" asked the goddess. Wuya frowned and didn't say anything. "I see.", said Yue.

"Am I invisible or something? Who are you?" asked Jack. Yue turned sharply to him, an angry expression on her face. "I am the goddess of the moon. You shall call me Tsuki and only speak when addressed. Clear?" asked Yuèliang firmly. Jack nodded, totally speechless. "You're going to have to teach me to do that. I can never get him to shut up.", said Wuya. Jack frowned and stuck out his tongue. Tsuki grabbed hold of it and pulled it. Jack winced. "I will be leaving now. Jack?" she asked. "Yes?" he replied. "Take care of Wuya.", she finished. Then, once again she disappeared. Jack snickered. "Why do I have to take care of you?" he asked. Wuya folded her arms and turned away.

That night, Omi sat on the roof of the temple, staring out at the moon. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Omi turned to find Dojo looking at looking at the moon too. "Yes," Omi whispered, "she is." "You like her, don't you?" Dojo teased. Omi became bright red in embarrassment. "She is much prettier than Dyris. She is nicer too.", he replied. Dojo yawned. "If you want to see her, look to the moon and wish for her to come to earth. Goodnight, Omi.", he said. "Goodnight, Dojo.", said Omi. Omi looked up at the moon and he wished. Then he climbed off the roof and went to bed.

The moon goddess appeared beside Omi's bed. He was sound asleep. She sat down next to him. He shivered. She pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. "You called, now I am here. I will wait for you to wake up.", Yue whispered to him. Then she placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled. Yue lay down next to him, then without realizing it, fell asleep.

As usual, Omi was the first person to wake up in the morning. Then he felt something beside him. He turned to find Yue sleeping peacefully. His eyes widened. _Can this really be her?_, he thought. He reached out. His small hand was met with soft, warm flesh. _It is her! Dojo was right! I must thank him_, he thought. He went to stand up, but found Yue's fingers wrapped firmly around his. He gently pulled his hands from hers. Once he had finished thanking Dojo, he returned to the goddess.

Omi smiled at her. Then he pushed a strand of blue-black hair back from her face. She stirred at his touch. "I was sleeping? I haven't slept in 2,000 years!" Yue exclaimed. "You are very pretty when you sleep. You should do it more often.", said a voice. Yue turned in surprise to see Omi. "Why did you call me back?" she asked. "Um, well, I wanted to see you again.", Omi said sheepishly. He blushed as she smiled at him. "You like me that much?" she whispered. Omi didn't reply. Yue noticed that her kiss had left a smudge on his face. _Hmm, I don't wear lipstick,_ thought Yue. She reached out and began to gently rub it off. Omi's eyes questioned her actions. "You have something on your face. There, all gone.", she said. The goddess' attention quickly switched to the window. The sun was coming up. She turned back to Omi. "I must go now, if you want to see me come to the temple roof at nightfall.", Yue whispered. Then she vanished.

For many weeks Omi and Yue met on the roof in secret and talked. They talked about everything, and they talked about nothing. One day, nothing but Yue and training occupied Omi's thoughts. He was restless and could not wait for nightfall. Then finally it came. He was on the roof as soon as everyone had fallen asleep, he didn't want to get caught. Omi sat there for a few minutes before he saw a shadow sit next to him. He quickly turned to find the moon goddess staring out into the stars. Then she spoke, but she did not look at him. "No human has ever shown interest in me the way you do.", she said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Everyone else has wanted me for fame and riches, or maybe just for the pleasure of my torture. Others want to keep me in a cage, for show, as if I am an animal. But you, you don't want to do anything bad to me.", she whispered, still not meeting his gaze. "I could never do such a horrible thing.", said Omi. He took her hand in his. Yue turned and smiled. " I appreciate that, very much.", she said. It was still early, but Yue insisted that Omi go to bed. He reluctantly went off. Yue stared at the stars a little longer. _He's a human! How can I be in love with him?_ she asked herself. Meanwhile, Omi stared at the ceiling. _She's a goddess! How can I be in love with her?_ he thought.

There was still much time left in the night, so Yue wandered off to the Spicer residence. She went down the stairs to Jack's lair, which she found empty. Then all of the sudden a net fell from the ceiling and trapped her. She tried to return to the moon but found that the net had stolen her powers. A face came out of the shadows. "Good work, Jack. Now all we have to do is wait.", said Wuya. Then the room was filled with maniacal evil laughter.

For a few days Omi suspected that Yue was busy with her duties as a goddess. Then he began to worry. Soon he started to consider telling everyone about their late night chats and how she no longer came. But he didn't. He knew what they would say, that she had most likely found something better to waste her time on. Finally when his mind was so racked with worry and he failed to sleep, he consulted Master Fung about his problem. When Omi had finished his story, Master Fung sat quietly. Then he told Omi to go and get Dojo. When they returned, The sat and came up with no ideas as of how to find out where she was. All of the sudden Kimiko rushed in with her PDA. "Omi! Jack says he needs to talk to you!" she said as she handed the device to Omi.

An image of Jack waiting impatiently was on the little screen. "Jack Spicer?" asked Omi. Jack turned to the confused monk. "Yeah, baldy, it's me. And I've a got a deal. You give me all your Shen Gong Wu and I'll hand over your girlfriend. If you don't, well, it won't end well for her." The picture changed to Yue sitting miserably in a plastic box. Omi blushed at the word 'girlfriend', but his face held an angry expression. "Oh, and you've got three days to decide.", Jack added. Suddenly Yuèliang looked up. She ran over to the wall. "Don't do it!" she yelled. "It's a trap!" Her words were lost. Nobody could hear her through the plastic walls.

The Xiaolin monks, Dojo, and Master Fung sat talking about what they would do. Omi sat over in a corner, not wanting his heart to interfere. Fear and worry weighed heavily on his shoulders. Fear and worry that Yue would be hurt, that they would make the wrong decision, or maybe they wouldn't make one in time. Finally, Kimiko came over and bent down so that she could look Omi in the eye. "Omi?" she asked. He looked up at her. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yes, Kimiko. I am fine.", he whispered. "We are not going to give our Wu to Jack.", she said. Omi eyes widened in fear and sorrow. He stood up, but Kimiko cut him off before he could speak. "We are going to go and rescue her though.", she said. Omi let out a sigh of relief. "Please, excuse me, Kimiko.", he said. Omi went up to the roof and silently cried.

Meanwhile, in Jack's basement, Yue had her back facing the two villains so that they could not see her tears. Soon she sat in despair with no more tears to shed. Then she turned to Jack. "They won't give in! I know they won't!" she screamed. Jack turned and snickered. "They might not, but your boyfriend will.", he said. Yue blushed, but her pale face was already pink in her rage. Then she sighed and sat back down, her back again facing Jack. "Don't come, Omi, don't come.", she whispered.

At midnight the Xiaolin monks and Dojo crept over the wall in Jack's yard. They carried with them the Shroud of Shadows, the Sword of the Storm, the Mantis Flip-Coin, and the Serpent's Tail. They moved silently and swiftly. Omi led the way and was always at least a few feet ahead of everyone else. When they got to the door, Kimiko took out the Shroud. She draped it over the four of them. "Shroud of Shadows!" she whispered. The monks disappeared and went in.

Finally, they reached Jack's basement. Omi wanted to run to Yue and free her, but he stayed put beneath the Shroud of Shadows. "The monks have arrived.", whispered Wuya. Yue's sharp hearing picked up her voice. She turned to look around the room. She heard soft footsteps, but saw no one. "The Shroud of Shadows.", she whispered to herself. Then she remembered the trap that Jack had set. Judging by the sound of the footsteps, they were only moments from falling into it. "Stop!" she screamed. The footsteps ceased. Yue sighed in relief.

Jack emerged from the shadows. "Looks like your girlfriend saved you from my trap.", he said. No one spoke. "Come on. We all know you're here.", he added. Kimiko threw the Shroud off them and stuffed it back in her messenger bag, then got in battle stance with the others. "Let the lady go, Jack.", said Clay. Jack grinned. "Not likely! Jack-Bots! Attack!" he shouted. The large robots flew out of the shadows, but were rapidly destroyed by the Xiaolin warriors. While his precious robots were being destroyed, Jack snatched the Lunar Locket from around Yue's neck. The force of the chain being pulled and broken brought the goddess to the ground, thus knocking her unconscious.

With the robots destroyed, Kimiko ran to Yue's aid. Omi saw Yue laying unconscious in Kimiko's lap and his rage escalated to an extreme level as he headed to attack Jack. He aimed to punch him, but instead touched the locket. The Shen Gong Wu began to glow. Jack and Omi were caught in a Xiaolin Showdown. "It seems that we have a Xiaolin Showdown. What do you wager?", asked Omi. "My Monkey Staff for your Shroud of Shadows. The first to the Lunar Locket wins.", replied Jack. "I accept your challenge, Jack Spicer.", said Omi.

The room began to shake and split apart. Soon there were two sets of crumbling pillars leading to the Lunar Locket. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" the boys yelled. "Monkey Staff!" Jack shouted. He instantly became more ape like, with fangs and a tail. "Shroud of Shadows!" Omi shouted as he disappeared. The two boys began jumping from pillar to pillar, getting closer and closer to the locket. Omi reached out from under the Shroud to grab it, but Jack snatched it with his tail. The Showdown was over, Jack was the winner. "Now, to finish you all off!" Jack said.

"Lunar Locket!" he yelled. Yue's eyes snapped open and she painfully stood up. "Get rid of them.", Jack commanded. The goddess began rapidly shooting at the monks, and throwing punches and kicks. She would have gotten Clay if he hadn't used the Serpent's Tail. Yue went right through him. She shot at Raimundo who blocked her attack with the Sword of the Storm. Though the monks protected themselves, they still were dazed and unable to fight. Yue moved on to Omi, quickly disarming him since he refused to fight her. He stared at her, there were tears cascading done her face. "Run. Please.", she whispered. "No.", he replied. Then he used to Mantis Flip-Coin to dodge her next strike.

The other boys regained their stability and got up to fight again. Jack was distracted with watching Yue fight Clay and Raimundo, so he didn't notice Kimiko slip the Lunar Locket from his pocket. She crept to the other side of the room where Jack couldn't reach her. She held up the locket. "Stop!" she yelled. The goddess screeched to a halt. "Get Jack.", said Kimiko. "What? How did you?" he asked in confusion. Yue smiled and began to attack the self-proclaimed evil genius.

Back at the temple Yue slept while the others counted the Shen Gong Wu. "I wonder how Yue got back the Shroud of Shadows.", Raimundo thought out loud. "I don't think it was much of a problem.", said Clay. Kimiko snickered. "Where's Omi?" she asked. "Beat's me.", said Dojo. Meanwhile, Omi was in the meditation room thinking about how dangerous the Lunar Locket could become. Then he got up and made his way to the goddess' private room. It looked exactly like theirs, just in a closed off space. He sat down next her and stroked her arm. She smiled. "That tickles, you know.", she whispered, not opening her eyes. Omi gasped in surprise.

Yue opened her eyes and sat up. She took Omi's hands and held them. "Why didn't you run when I told you to?" she asked. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to protect you.", he answered shyly. "Thank you. Thank you for not giving up.", she whispered. Omi smiled. "You know what? I think you deserve something.", she added. "What?" he asked excitedly. She bent forward and kissed his cheek. Then she got up and left to meditate. Omi sat shocked and speechless with his hand on his cheek. Just then Clay walked by and saw the small boy frozen in his spot. "What happened little partner?" he asked. "My first…girl-kiss…. Oh-", Omi said as he passed out. Clay, who hadn't heard Omi clearly, picked him up and put him in his room.

Yue sat next to Kimiko in the meditation room. "So. Why did you guys come after me?" she asked. Kimiko's eyes snapped open in surprise, but she relaxed after seeing it was only the goddess. "Well, Omi was really worried. He hasn't gotten any sleep for days. I think he likes you.", she answered. "Really? He was that worried?" Yue blushed. Kimiko closed her eyes again. "Yup.", she said. Yue stood and rushed out of the room. She found Omi asleep in his bed. Yue smiled lovingly at him. "I'm so sorry, Omi. I'm so sorry.", she whispered, then she lay down next to him.

A few hours later Omi woke to the goddess lying next to him with her eyes closed. _I could get used to this_, he thought. "I'm not asleep, you know.", she said. "Why are you in my room?" he asked. Yue opened her eyes and looked at him. "I was worried about you. Kimiko told me that you haven't slept lately.", she answered simply. "Oh. Thank you for your concern.", Omi replied sheepishly. "Your welcome.", she said. Then Yue sat up and took on a curious and fun loving expression. "Are you doing anything for Master Fung's birthday?" she asked. "Um, no. We don't know when it is.", Omi answered. "It's next week. We could use the ballroom, he likes dancing.", Yue suggested. "We could, but we don't know how to dance.", he said. "I'll teach you.", the goddess responded as she pulled him out of the temple to find the others.

Yue looked at the four Xiaolin dragons in front of her in the temple garden. "Do any of you know how to dance?" she asked. "I do.", said Raimundo as he began twirling around across the floor. "Raimundo, that is not what I'm talking about. That is not dancing, not even close.", Yue said disappointedly. "Who would like to volunteer for a demonstration?" she asked. Clay stepped forward. "I'll do it.", he said. Yue smiled and placed one of his hands on her waist. Then she put her hand on his shoulder. She took his other hand in hers. "Now you lead. I trust you.", she said.

Clay began bringing them slowly around the room. The longer they went, the more confidence built up. Soon they danced around the room in perfect harmony. "Raimundo, grab a partner and start practicing. Oh!", Yue said as Clay thrust her out and pulled her back in. Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's hand and swept her across the garden just as Clay did with the moon goddess. Yue noticed that Omi was watching them dance around with a fake smile. "Excuse me, Clay.", she said as she let go of him and walked over to Omi. "Omi, would you like to dance with me?" she asked. "But, I'm so small.", he said. "Take my hands.", Yue said softly as she held out both hands. Omi took them and Yue began a hopping-skip sort of dance. She laughed as her skirt blew out around her and everyone stopped to watch them. Omi smiled a real smile as he watched her.

For the next week the monks and the goddess tracked down Master Fung's old friends, family, and set up for the party. No one ever went into the ballroom, so it wasn't a problem to keep it a secret. The day before the party, Yue and the Xiaolin warriors went over their dancing one more time before bed. Kimiko and Raimundo danced gracefully beside Clay and Yue. After a few minutes they switched dance partners. Kimiko now danced with Omi and Yue danced with Raimundo. Then they switched again, Yue to Omi and Kimiko to Clay. At midnight they went to sleep, since they figured they would need energy to dance, greet guests, and keep Master Fung away from the temple.

The next morning Master Fung got up and went to meditate. Yue realized that the guests were supposed to arrive in only an hour, so she went to get him out. She eventually convinced him to go to a little garden out across town, where he couldn't see the temple. About an hour later when all the guests had arrived, Yue went to retrieve Mater Fung, still clad in her party dress. It looked just like her normal dress, just shimmering silver. Her long hair was pulled back into a neat bun with small pearls woven into it. When she reached him, Master Fung thankfully did not question her attire. She led him down the hallways and to the ballroom. Even in his confusion, the man still didn't ask her anything. She opened the door. Everything was pitch black. Then Yue flipped on the lights and everyone leapt from their hiding places. "SURPRISE!" they yelled. Master Fung probably would have fallen over in shock if the goddess hadn't caught him.

He looked around the ballroom in total surprise and happiness. "Happy Birthday, Master Fung!" said his students as they walked up to him. Master Fung stared. The three boys wore tuxes and Kimiko was wearing a red version of Yue's dress. Her black hair was woven into a braided bun, and like Yue's, it was adorned with little rubies. Master Fung opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Would you care to dance, Master Fung?" asked Yue. The poor man could only accept. Yue laughed as they moved about the floor. "I haven't danced like this in years!" she said. Master Fung smiled. "I take it this was your doing?" he asked. "I had some help. Your students are fast learners.", the goddess replied. "What do you mean?" he asked. Yue cocked her head in Raimundo and Kimiko's direction. They danced gracefully past them. Master Fung jaw dropped in amazement. Yue took her hand from his shoulder and gently closed it.

Later that evening, after everyone had left, the monks and the goddess set out to clean the ballroom. When they where finished, they all went to bed. Omi couldn't sleep. He decided to sit on the roof and get some fresh air. He noticed something sit beside him. "Yue?" Omi asked without looking. "Yes?" she replied. "Will we go back to just talking at night?" he asked as he turned and looked at her. The goddess had her knees pulled up to her chest and was tightly holding on to them. "I don't know, Omi, I really don't know.", she whispered. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Would you stay if you could?" he asked. Yue turned in surprise, but she soon looked at him with a loving expression. "Yes. Yes, I would.", she said as she looked out into the stars.

"What would be your reason?" Omi asked. "What do you mean?" she said, not taking her gaze from the cosmos above her. "What would be your reason for staying?" Omi asked again. She turned and looked at him. Then she blushed and smiled as she looked back out into space. "What?" Omi asked curiously. "No, you'd laugh.", she said. "No, I won't." said Omi. Yue sighed. "You.", she whispered. Omi sat totally shocked. "M-m-m-me?" he stuttered. The moon goddess bent over and kissed the small boy's cheek. Then she stood and went to leave the roof. Omi grabbed her hand. She turned and stared her hand, which was gripped tightly in his. Then he pulled her down into a sitting position. They stared at one another for a few seconds. Then she kissed him full blown on the lips. When she finally broke it, she got up and ran before he could catch her. She could have walked; Omi was completely frozen into his spot.

Omi finally came back to his senses and jumped off the roof in an attempt to make up for lost time. Yue had stopped and was standing next to the fountain, her skirt billowing out around her in the light breeze. She turned and looked at Omi, who was still running towards her. She smiled sadly and began to dissolve into glittering dust. When Omi finally reached her, his hands went right through her. He opened his mouth but was stopped as Yue placed a finger over his lips. "Tell no one about this.", she whispered. Then she disappeared, leaving Omi alone in the garden.

The next day when everyone asked where the goddess had gone, Omi only replied that she had left. He wasn't very talkative during the day, as he usually was. That night he stared at the moon as he had so long ago. "So, what aren't you telling us?" Omi turned to find Dojo. _This **is **a repeat!_, his mind screamed. He turned back to the moon. "She kissed me. Then she left. She told me not to say anything, but I think I can trust you.", he said. "You _think_ you can trust me?" Dojo pouted. Omi laughed softly and patted Dojo's head. "I know that face, you're in love with her!" the dragon exclaimed. "Well, it seems that I am.", whispered Omi. Dojo sighed. "Remember what I told you.", he said as he headed back to bed. Omi thought, what had Dojo told him? _If you want to see her, look to the moon and wish for her to come to earth._ So Omi wished, and he wished very hard.

Yuèliang appeared beside Omi's bed. She sat down and watched his sides rise and fall. "Why did you call me back again?" she whispered. "Omi, what are you doin' at this hour?" Yue shrieked and disappeared as she turned to find Clay rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Omi shot up as Kimiko and Raimundo came running. Clay was frozen with his hands covering his ears. A few minutes later the monks sat in a circle in the hallway. "What happened?" asked Kimiko. "Well, all I know is that I just scared the living daylights out of a goddess who has enough power to kill me for it.", said Clay. With that statement, Omi got up and rushed outside. He knew where to find Yue.

Omi found Yue sitting silently on the roof and staring out into the stars. He crept over to her as quietly as he could. "They look so different from here.", she whispered. Omi froze. "Why did you call me back?" she asked. Omi sat next to her and put his hand over hers. Her gaze did not shift. "Well, I…I…I love you!" he blurted. He quickly snapped his hand over his mouth and blushed bright red. Yue turned in surprise. "W…Wha…What?" she stammered. "I love you.", Omi sheepishly repeated. Yue and Omi's faces got closer until they could feel each other's breath. Then Yue closed the small space as if she had been waiting to do this her whole life. It was a long, gentle kiss. When they broke, Omi had a dreamy look on his face. Yue laughed softly. Then he snapped out of it. "My second _real_ girl-kiss. May I have another?" he asked in a sweet voice the goddess could not resist, not that she tried. She smiled and they connected their lips once more.


End file.
